


[podfic] Of Course You Realise, This Means War

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Team Dynamics, Violence, originally recorded in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Nick looked at the six terrified ten-year olds, and recognized the Avengers.





	[podfic] Of Course You Realise, This Means War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Course You Realise, This Means War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455530) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 
  * Inspired by [[PODFIC] Of Course You Realize, This Means War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963239) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Kid Fic, Age Regression/De-Aging, Prompt Fic, Team Dynamics, Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, originally recorded in 2015

 **Length:**  00:09:35

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Of%20Course%20You%20Realize,%20This%20Means%20War_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2015, and then sat on my laptop for four years. I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
